heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Journey Begins
Some of the fictional heroes make a decision start their heroic journeys. They embark on journeys for several reasons (i.e: pursuing their dreams). Alternately, the journey is trying to get back home. ? Examples Live-Action Films *Buddy Hobbs leaves his adoptive hometown of Santa's Workshop to find his real father in New York City and teach him and the citizens the true meaning of Christmas. *Kermit the Frog leaves his beloved swamp home and heads for Hollywood, California and become famous. *A young Anakin Skywalker leaves his hometown of Mos Espa (after he was freed from Mr. Watto by Qui-Gon Jinn) to become a Jedi. **Years later, Luke Skywalker leaves his Lars Homestead (after his aunt and uncle were killed by Stormtroopers) and seeks out to become a Jedi like his father Anakin. *Xi The Bushman leaves his Bushman tribe to get to the edge of the world to get rid of the evil thing they got and help Andrew Steyn and his mechanic friend Mpudi to rescue Kate Thompson from Sam Boga and his gang. *Wonder Woman/Diana Prince leaves her home island of Themyscira and seeks out into the man's world. *Shadow, Chance and Sassy leave Kate's ranch to return back to their owners the Seavers. *Ted and Susan Johnson leave their parents to rescue Duma from the ruthless poachers with Morogo by their side. Animated Films 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Rodney Copperbottom decided to leave his hometown of Rivet town and go to Robot City and get a new job at Bigweld Industries. DreamWorks *Shrek leaves his swamp along with Donkey to find Lord Farquaad to give him back his home which is infested by Fairy tale characters. *In Shrek 2, he and his wife Fiona leaves for Far Far Away to meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian. *Po and the Furious Five leaves the Valley of Peace to save China from Lord Shen. *Yi, Jin, and Peng leave Shanghai on a boat with Everest, beginning their journey to take Everest back to the Himalayas. Disney/Pixar *Moana leaves her home island (after her grandma dies) and sets off to find Maui and tell him to restore the Heart of Tifiti. *Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway leave their farm home and find and capture Alemeda Slim. *Jim Hawkins and Dr. Delbert Doppler leaves their home planet of Montresser on a treasure hunt on Treasure Planet. *Hercules leaves his adoptive farm home and seeks adventure to become a true hero on Earth. *WALL-E leaves the abandoned Earth to go with EVE (which she retrieves the plant) to the Axiom starliner. *Carl Fredriksen and Russell begin the journey to Paradise Falls. *Judy Hopps leaves her hometown and gets a job as a Zootopia Police officer of the ZPD. *In Toy Story 2, Buzz Lightyear leaves Andy's house to seeks out his quest to rescue Woody with the help of Hamm, Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog. *Fa Mulan leaves her Fa family home and saves her country of China in her father's place to save him and uphold the family honor. *In Cars 3, Lightning McQueen leaves Radiator Springs along with Luigi and Guido are on the way to Rust-eze Racing Center. *Timon leaves his home and sets off to find a place where meerkats no longer have to worry about digging underground. Others *Andie, the Bruisers, and Mole leave Liberty Park to help Surly and Buddy steal nuts from Maury’s Nut Store for the park for winter. *Smurfette runs away in the middle of the night in order to go to the Forbidden Forest and find the Lost Village and warn them about Gargamel. Later Hefty, Brainy, and Clumsy follow her and joined her. *Kayley left her family farm and village to recover Excalibur (after overhearing Ruber and the Griffin's conversation of Excalibur's whereabouts in the Forbidden forest) and save Camelot. *Kevin, Stuart and Bob leave in search for a new boss for their fellow Minions. *In Blinky Bill: The Movie, Blinky Bill leaves his hometown Greenpatch to find his father Bill Koala at the Sea of White Dragons. *Mystery Inc. goes on various journeys to solve particular mysteries. *Dougal, Ermintrude, Brian and Dylan leave the village in Train to find the two enchanted diamonds to be placed into their places on the magic roundabout in order to re-imprison Zeebad and to restore the magic roundabout. Other * Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Dragon left their hometown of Canterlot (when ordered by her mentor, Princess Celestia) to Ponyville and make some new friends. * The Autobots led by Optimus Prime left their home planet of Cybertron in final days of the war in search for anything that can restore their homeworld while their enemies the Decepticons pursue them to Earth. * Rob Rabbit leaves his hometown of Rabbit town and seeks adventures to get a job. * Clark Kent (Superman) leaves his adoptive farm home of Smallville and seeks out who he really is and where'd he came from. * Robin leaves the titan tower for china to fight katarou. * Master Shake and Meatwad begin their "quest" to achieve immortality, despite some criticism from Frylock. * Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) leaves her home city of Argo to Earth to recover the power source that can save her hometown. * Tillie leaves the train yard to collect the birthday train over the mountain. * Little Engine leaves the train yard to take Richard home over Dream Mountain. * Little Nicky leaves his home realm of Hell (ordered from his father) to bring his big evil brothers home from NYC. * Ali leaves her home to Los Angeles to get a job in the nightclub. * Ash Ketchum left his hometown of Pallet on his journey to become a Pokémon master. * Dean Winchester and his brother Sam venture through an animated world, later revealed to be Scooby-Doo, after getting sucked into their new TV. * Tom Natsworthy gets thrown out of London by Thaddeus Valentine, thus starting his difficult journey with Hester Shaw to return to the Predator City. *Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran and the Gems leave Earth to go to Homeworld. *Jotaro Kujo & Joestar group begin a journey to Egypt to kill DIO Brando. *In Teen Titans go to the movies The Teen Titans leaves for the movie studio to become movie stars Quotes }} Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events